Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat
by oncer4life11
Summary: A Gremma one-shot inspired by Carrie Underwood's Hearbeat. Au no magic, no curse, just fluff.


**Hey guys this is a one-shot inspired by Carrie Underwood's song Heartbeat. I heard this song earlier and for whatever reason thought of Emma and Graham, they seemed like a simple night out like this is what they would have had. Even though I am a CaptainSwan shipper mostly I still feel like Emma got cheated on the chance for anything with Graham, he was the first person I shipped her with and wish they gotten a chance.**

 **So this a au, no magic type deal. And as much as it pains me, there is no Henry (if you read my other stories you know I love my SwanBeliever). Emma and Graham have known each other for years, but are finally together as a couple.**

 **Hope I do this justice, and hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. And I do not own the little references to** _ **Heartbeat**_ **either.**

 _ **Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**_

Emma and Graham walk into the party hand in hand. It was the beginning of fall, and starting to get cooler out, but his friends couldn't resist a party out on the deck of Granny's dinner. Tonight's party was to welcome back his friend Ruby who had been traveling Europe with her girlfriend; they had gotten back 3 days ago.

Emma notices right away how pretty it looked on the deck with the twinkle lights it gave the place such a warm welcoming feeling. Although Emma has lived in Storybrooke for quite a while so far, and was just recently (in the last couple years to be exact) had gotten use to the small town parties that Graham and his friends threw. The air is filled with the sounds of laughter and voices of friends, along with music, a mix surely done by Ruby with a mix of pop and alternative maybe a rock song or two thrown in. Emma really didn't mind these parties, she loved seeing Graham with his friends, it was when he truly seemed himself besides when he was with her.

Then Graham walks up to her handing her a glass of wine, he had himself a beer. Although it was loud around them she can faintly here him call her "Baby" which makes her smile. He walks them over to where Ruby and Dorothy where standing, he pulls her close, standing in front of him, his arm around her waist, she can feel him breathing in her scent.

Although it was nice, she just wanted Graham to herself. Emma really wasn't that kind of girl, she wasn't that girlfriend who felt she need her boyfriend's constant, undivided attention. But every once in a while though, she wanted to spend time just them, and tonight was one of those nights. Emma felt she needed to let Graham make a appearance at the party, he had missed his friend while she was gone (Ruby had been one of his first friends, they had connection of being raised by grandparents) and she knew he wanted to see her, Graham often referred to Ruby as his sister he never had.

After about a hour, and a couple glasses of wine for her, and Graham had never finished his beer (he had told her the secret, it wasn't tasting good tonight), Emma motions Graham to follow her. And he does, Emma leads him to his truck where she climbs in.

"What's going on Emma?" Graham asks getting into the driver's seat.

"Let's go on a adventure" Emma says.

Graham raises his eyebrow "Are you not enjoying the party?"

Emma looks at him and smiles "No it's not that. It's just that… I haven't seen you much the last few days and I want you to myself."

Graham nods, he understood, as much as he missed his friend, he wanted time with Emma, just like she wanted with him. "Alright, where to?"

Emma smirk's "Just drive" she answers simply.

Graham pulls out of his parking spot and does what Emma tells him. They drive past the Storybrooke sign and turn off onto a county road. They have the windows down, enjoying the fall air. Emma just enjoying the view of her boyfriend, there was something about when he wore jeans and flannel that she just loved; it seemed like the most natural look for him.

A little into the ride, they lost the radio signal and all they could hear was static. As come around a bend, Emma sees a field, and could clearly hear the sound of the river nearby.

"Stop here" Emma says. Emma gets out when Graham pulls over into the field. Emma gets out and sees what she knows is the end of lighting bugs for the year, and there is a chorus of crickets in the background. Emma turns around and sees Graham walking to her, it was pretty dark out, and they couldn't even see the lights from town. Graham happens to walk past a group of firefly's, lighting up his face, 'god he is handsome' Emma thinks. Other than that the only other light is the moon, a harvest moon, it's a perfect night.

Graham walks up to her and puts his hands on her hips "Ok, now what?" he says with a big grin.

"Dance with me" Emma says.

Graham raises his one eyebrow "There isn't music" he says with a chuckle.

Emma shrugs "Just dance with me."

Graham pulls her closer, Emma slips off her shoes, and steps on his boots with her bare feet. She leans her head against his chest, right where his heart is. He pulls Emma even closer, making her hold her breath a second. They start to sway to the quite sounds of everything around them. Emma hears Graham's heart beat faster, like a kick drum beating harder in his chest.

Both had to agree it was a beautiful night, dancing underneath the moon, making wishes on the stars for things to always be this great. That they will find themselves like this, where all she wanted was him; to go on a long drive, where the radio signal didn't reach, where the only light was from the moon, and the only sounds where crickets and Grahams heartbeat.

After a little while Graham goes to his truck and grabs the blanket he has in there, and lays it out on the grass and they sit, Emma cuddling into his side. "Thank you Graham, I know how much you missed Ruby" Emma says.

Graham holds her a bit tighter "I did, but I saw her, I talked to her. Plus I won't say no to being alone with you" he says with a smirk.

Emma leans in and kisses his "You're the best."

They just sit there, listening to the crickets still going, and looking at the stars. Graham smiles seeing Emma looking comfortable against him "What you thinking about there?" he asks giving her arm a rub.

"Us" Emma answers.

"What about us?" Graham asks.

"I hope… I hope that one day, when we are old and grey, we will still have this" Emma replies.

Graham kisses the top of her head "Me to."

"A amazing night just us, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat" Emma says then kisses him.

 **Like I said this randomly came to me. I have no idea if it's any good or not. But regardless hope you all enjoy it anyway.**


End file.
